


Cherophobia

by WigglingPudding



Series: Lily of the Valley [1]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Language of Flowers, M/M, Marriage, Medication, Romance, SuperBat, Valentine's Day, batfamily, cherophobia, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WigglingPudding/pseuds/WigglingPudding
Summary: Clark was expecting a raised eyebrow, a laugh, a sarcastic joke or even ‘Took you long enough’ from Bruce. He had every scenario imagined in his head for weeks now when he was planning. Though he did not imagine the fear in Bruce’s eyes, the heart beating a little too fast and abnormal for excitement and the body shivering





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is self-beta'ed. I apologize for any mistakes.  
> And Happy Valentines' Day! (insert writer eating self-bought chocolate alone)

 

 

> **"There is even a happiness that makes a heart afraid"**

**-Thomas Hood**

* * *

Bruce has been training both mentally and physically for years now. He could take a few of Joker’s sick games, he could solve the Riddler’s puzzles in minutes and he could defeat Bane even when he was clearly weaker and smaller. He could fit into the society as Bruce Wayne, the dense and pleasure seeking billionaire easily. He could win a lot of men and women’s hearts with just a smile. He could do any of it.

All of the founders of the Justice League knew that Bruce could do anything and fear nothing, both as Batman and Bruce Wayne. But there’s one thing that only a handful knew that Bruce was not fearless to anything. He could take the torture, the darkness or even Joker’s sick games, but he could never take the feeling of happiness.

* * *

“Happy Valentines!”

“You too”

Those two words have been repeated everywhere in the world and even in the Watchtower as well. Superman had been wishing almost everyone he saw. Diana raised an eyebrow and had demanded an explanation about this Men’s culture. Wally grinned and gave Superman a hug before rushing to some dates. John had already left before Superman could even wish and J’onn only nodded and stayed in the Watchtower doing monitoring work. Though the person he really wanted to meet on this Valentines’ Day was nowhere to be seen.

Obviously, Bruce has never been someone who would celebrate anything, not even his birthday. As Bruce Wayne maybe but he never seemed to care about any celebrations. Not even his adoptive sons’ birthdays. Oddly Dick, Tim and even Jason did not seem to mind that their lawful guardian never celebrated any occasions together. It was like they understood why and never said it out loud.

Since Bruce did not show himself in the Watchtower, Superman decided to visit Gotham.

The small bouquet in his hand seemed to weight more than it should as he gripped on it gently enough not to crush it. Every founder of the Justice League had received a small box of chocolate from Superman (he bought it from the sales in a chocolate shop), and the only person who has not receive it was Batman. Superman was tempted to just leave it on the doorsteps of the Wayne Manor since Batman never liked him coming to Gotham. But he really wanted to personally hand it to Bruce. Just to watch Bruce’s reaction when he received the gift and answer as well.

It was no secret to the whole Justice League that Superman was in love with Batman or Clark was in love with Bruce. It was very obvious. The way Superman would just speed away whenever Batman tried to sacrifice himself again just to save millions of lives, the way Superman watched Batman or the way Superman would turn his head to watch Batman when he walks pass. The way Clark read every article when Bruce Wayne was involved, or how persistent he was to take the interviewing job if the person they were interviewing was Bruce Wayne. Literally, everyone knew, even Clark’s parents.

There he stood in front of the Wayne Manor’s door in his old working suit with a fist in midair. He was going to knock, then hesitated, then braved himself to knock, then shook his head again.

What were the words that he had been revising in front of the mirror for the whole day and this morning again?

“Hi, Bruce, Happy Valentines’ Day. Here’s a bouquet of flower and a box of handmade chocolate. Yes, you might have noticed I’m in love with you ever since we first met.” He mumbled underneath him breath as he looked down at the bouquet of flowers he had picked from all over the world. Each flower was different with different meanings. Clark had been doing research and read a lot of books about flowers for the past few weeks. Just to make his confession more romantic and sweet.

A red tulip, two red and white carnations, a lavender rose and a few smaller flowers such as forget-me-not and purple heathers around the larger flowers.

On the other hand held a small box filled with bat-shaped chocolate.

A very cheesy love confession, Lois had rolled her eyes and sighed when he had told her about his plan. But she did not stop him nor make him change his plan. In fact, she grinned and said Bruce might not know how to reply since this would have been the first cheesiest and old fashion love confession he had ever received.

Clark didn’t mind being laughed at. It would have meant that he would be able to see the smile on Bruce’s face. And he would do anything just to look at the sight, even if he has to make a fool out of himself.

‘Do it, Smallville’ he could hear Lois’s voice inside his head and the image of her rolling her eyes at Clark’s hesitations.

So he did. He took a deep breath and knocked the door after standing there for ten minutes.

Almost immediately, Alfred opened the door as if he knew Clark was there and he was just waiting for him to knock.

“Master Kent” Alfred greeted and raised an eyebrow at the items brought by Clark.

“Uhm, hi,” the Kryptonian said awkwardly. “Is Bruce here?”

For a moment Clark’s hope faltered a little when Alfred stood there. Did he not approve the feelings he had for Bruce? Or was Clark not good enough for Bruce in his eyes? After what seemed like an eternity, the butler pushed the door ajar.

“Please come in. Master Bruce is in his study”

The closer Clark got to where Bruce was as he followed Alfred, the more nervous he was.

The Daily Planet reporter almost speeds off from the Manor when the butler knocked the door and announced his arrival. Facing Brainiac was much less nerve-wreaking than making a confession to the Batman.

“Come in”

Clark’s heart couldn’t get any faster when he heard those words. Maybe even faster than Wally’s.

“Bruce” silently he congratulated himself for not stuttering or stand there gaping with the flowers and chocolate in his hands by the door.

Icy blue orbs moved from the paperwork to the newcomer.

Clark was expecting a raised eyebrow, a laugh, a sarcastic joke or even ‘Took you long enough’ from Bruce. He had every scenario imagined in his head for weeks now when he was planning. Though he did not imagine the fear in Bruce’s eyes, the heart beating a little too fast and abnormal for excitement and the body shivering.

“Bruce..?” he took a step forward. Only to have a handcrafted wooden paperweight thrown at him.

“Stay away!”

The billionaire was gasping, with a hand on his chest as he fell from the chair for trying to stand up. His eyes were unfocused, cold sweat dripping from his forehead and his breathing was abnormal. It was like-

It was like he was having a panic attack.

“Bruce!” the box or chocolate and flower were now forgotten on the floor as Clark ignored Bruce’s warning and rushed to his side. “Bruce! Calm down! Is this a reaction?!” the panting and shaking only increased when Clark touched him.

“No!” What broke Clark’s heart the most was the tears in Bruce’s eyes. “Alfred…Al.Alfred!”

In seconds the butler was beside him, gently pushing Clark aside and handed him a few pills and a glass of water. Clark recognised the pills. He had seen Jimmy swallowed them before. Jimmy has been consuming them to help with his panic attacks. They were anti-anxiety pills.

Clark sat on the floor helplessly as he watched Bruce clung onto Alfred like a lifeline, not even giving him a glance. As if he refused to look at Clark.

“Master Kent, I apologise but it is best for you to leave now”

“But-“ but he couldn’t leave without knowing why Bruce was acting that way.

“Master Kent” was Alfred’s warning to him.

Silently, Clark showed himself out.

* * *

 

It has been four days, three hours, twenty-four minutes and fifty-five seconds since he last saw or heard from Bruce.

He tried to contact him through his personal phones, hell, even tried to use the Watchtower’s communication link but Bruce never answered those. He tried to visit him from the Manor or the Batcave, only to be sent away by Alfred. He tried to catch Batman in the Watchtower, but all he could catch was the edge of Batman’s cape as he turned the corner and disappeared. He tried to catch Batman after the Justice League’s meetings, but he disappeared the moment the meetings ended. Catching Batman seemed to be harder than before.

It was clear that Bruce was avoiding him.

On the fifth day, Clark had enough.

He started to search for answers. He started asking the Batfamily, even pleaded Alfred to tell him about Bruce’s condition. But their lips were shut so tight.

“Please, Dick. I know I do not have the right to know but I want to know. I want to help” Superman begged, again and again, following Nightwing all around Bludhaven.

“But I-“

“Richard” that seemed to make Nightwing stopped moving. “Please. I love him”

There was a pregnant pause before a sigh broke the silence.

“Bruce has Cherophobia”

“What..?” Clark thought Bruce had only suffered from chiroptophobia before.

“Fear of happiness. It was why Bruce pushed all of us away. I didn’t know it when I was young. I only thought Bruce did not care about me and I ran away to Bludhaven. But Alfred had explained it to us after having an attack when we did a surprise party for him five years ago. He would always act like something bad would happen when he was happy and ruin his life all over again. Just like his parents’ murder. Whenever we get too close, he would shut himself away and avoid us. We tried to help to cure it, but it only makes it worse.” The domino mask Nightwing was wearing were soaked at the edge, but Superman stayed silent. “If… If you love him then please, cure him. Make him accept happiness again. Among all those people, Bruce deserved happiness the most after what he has been through and did.”

It took Clark a few more days to digest the sensitive information and did some research about Cherophobia. Took another few to make a new plan.

On the thirteenth day since he last saw Bruce, he let himself into the Batcave.

“Bruce,” Clark said as softly and gently as he could as he landed on the cold floor.

There was an obvious tenseness on his shoulder, but Clark continued to close the distance between them. 

“Bruce” he called again and grabbed his hand gently when Bruce tried to escape again. “Bruce” the Kryptonian leant down when Bruce’s heartbeat increased and started panting.

The playboy tried to shake off the fingers around his wrist as his chest tightened. His body and mind went into the fight-or-flight mode and his eyes moved a little too quickly on his surrounding for an escape. Breathing seemed to be the hardest thing he could do and he could only hear his own heartbeat thumping too loudly and fast. His whole body was shaking and-

And he stopped panicking when a pair of soft lips gently met his own lips.

“Bruce”

Finally, he looked up to the vibrant blue orbs that belonged to only one man he knew.

“I will cure you. I will wait for you and I will be with you forever because I love you. I love you too much to let you walk this path alone” the smile on Clark’s face only brightened his world.

Something soft and smelled like nature was pressed to his chest. When Bruce looked down, he saw a bouquet of blue irises and orange blossoms. Clark smiled shyly at him.

“Will you have me in your life?”

* * *

Bruce stared into the two dried up bouquet of flowers in the wooden boxes crafted out of Oakwood trees.

He has been recovering, slowly but making progress. He even stopped his medication. The withdrawal symptoms were hellish, but Clark was there. He was always around and not even leaving Bruce’s side for too long. He was always there to remind him he’s there and he would hold onto tightly whenever Bruce tried to push him away again.

A part of him still wanted to let the happiness go away. Telling him to end this ridiculous relationship right now before anyone gets too hurt. But another part of him refused to let it go. He yearned for this, he yearned for him.

“Bruce” Clark gently greeted him as he wrapped his strong arms around his waist from behind. Placing butterfly kisses on his hair, the back of his neck and his shoulder. Bruce no longer flinches at Clark’s touches. That was an improvement. “Are you ready? The kids and Leagues are waiting”

The familiar warm feeling started building inside Bruce as he smiled. He had been pushing away that feeling for as long as he could remember. Clark was the one who taught him how to embrace those feelings again.

“You know.. the groom isn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding begins.” Clark laughed “Yeah..” he placed the lid back onto the wooden box. “Yeah I’m ready”

“Good. Let’s walk down the aisle together”

“Don’t worry. This time I won’t dramatically run away from the aisle. I’ll stay and say ‘I do’”

“Oh if you do that again I’m really going to chain your ankles to mine”

“Kinky, scout boy”

“But you like it”

* * *

 

**The meaning of Flowers:**

Red Tulip- Undying Love

Red Carnation- Deep, Romantic, Passion

White Carnation- Sweet and innocent, pure love, faithfulness

Lavender Rose- Love at first sight

Forget-me-not- True Love

Purple Heather-Solitude, Beauty, Admiration

Blue Irises – Hope, faith

Orange Blossom- Innocence, eternal love, marriage, fruitfulness

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered if Bruce suffered from cherophobia after the trauma from his childhood and also what happened to Jason Todd. Alfred was the only happiness his mind allowed him to have since Alfred has been with him ever since he was born.  
> I know there's a lot of flowers that are not available in flower shop and depends on the season but since Clark is Superman and can literally fly around the world to search for said flowers...  
> As for the running down the aisle... Yes, they tried to get married twice, once failed because Bruce decided to run away and the second time went well.. as well as it could be.  
> EDIT: Okay~ I decided to make a second part for this oneshot. Runaway Bride shall be the title.  
> Well then, Happy Valentines' Day!


End file.
